Fuera De Equestria
by XDanTeXGB
Summary: Hechos de otro mundo, condenan una realidad de tantas de la amada Equestria. La historia cambiara para nuestros protagonistas. Un héroe surgirá y un tirano se alzara Solo uno podrá quedar.
1. Prologo

**FUERA DE EQUESTRIA**

PROLOGO

 **A** ntes, en una pequeña fabrica, solían haber científicos de toda clase quienes eran fieles trabajadores de una compañía basada en experimentos y creaciones que beneficiarían a la humanidad. Cada tanteo requería aprobación y comprobación de grandes potencias del mundo para ser procesadas y fabricadas en masa. Pero una trágica noche una comprobación dio voto negativo como resultado de todos los sobrevivientes quienes presenciaron el acto de una tentativa la cual significaría el avance de la mano humana, pero también un paso mas cerca de un poder indomable que debía quedar sellada en las profundidades de lo desconocido y de lo que jamás… debe ser descubierto.

 **LUGAR: FABRICA**

 **SALA DE EXPERIMENTOS A-1**

 **16:32 PM**

A pocas horas de la tarde se dio alerta por un invento tan magnifico que seria la respuesta a muchas preguntas, todos los científicos y trabajadores acudieron a la sala, todos de pie prestando atención al creador de dicho invento, junto a las grandes potencias como el presidente, el mayor de las fuerzas armadas entre otras personas de gran poder financiero.

Cada uno charlando con otro, algunos ya tenían puesto el ojo al precio, otros dudaban y dudaban sobre si todo esto es seguro, otros simplemente no tenían paciencia para que empezara el espectáculo.

- **Damas y caballeros –** dijo el creador de la maquina – **Lo que van a ver a continuación, es algo que eh querido preparar desde hace muchos años atrás, la cosa que podría darnos las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas –**

 **-¡Como una maquina tan pequeña podría ser la respuesta a todo lo desconocido en nuestro universo! –** Interrumpió el mayor –

- **Como ya dije antes señores –** Contesto el creador – **Algo de extremo poder no vendrá en tamaño enorme, sino en cualquier forma, además mi maquina no mide mas que el tamaño de una puerta, un poco mas grande de lo que suelen ser –**

 **\- Nos esta diciendo que lo que creo fue… ¿una puerta? –** Pregunto el presidente con gran escama –

- **Por así decirlo caballeros… Si –** respondió – **Durante años hemos vivido de nuestra propia mano de obra, nos alimentamos y criamos por propio acto y somos capaces de hacer lo que sea con un motivo en particular. Pero algo que jamás hemos logrado hacer durante todos estos años de existencia fue… contestar las dudas sobre nosotros mismos. ¿Qué nos creo? ¿Por qué nuestra tierra es así? ¿Existen seres iguales a nosotros? ¿Estamos solos? Hemos viajado afuera de nuestro planeta y no encontramos nada mas que simples planetas que tienen algo propio de si, en algunos incluso hallamos huellas de que en realidad no estamos solos –**

- **Señor, no es por insultar ni nada, pero esas cosas tuvieron respuesta hace mucho y por ello fueron ocultos y destruidos por una razón –** Interrumpió el millonario – ¿ **No cree que debemos respetar las creencias de nuestros antepasados al ocultar toda esta información? –**

 **-Por supuesto míster… pero le diré algo, ya casi toda la humanidad se ha cansado de hacer la misma tonta rutina cada día sin saber de donde provino, y yo me eh tomado la libertad de crear esta maquina para poder ver lo que no pudieron revelar hace mucho tiempo y en el paso de mi investigación me eh dado cuenta que en este planeta ay ente de ello, algunos lugares tienen la presencia eh incluso emana una fuerza algo poderosa de esas ubicaciones, incluso de Canterlot High –**

 **\- ¿¡Una escuela?! –** Exclamo el presidente – **Mi hija estudio ahí los últimos 2 años y le aseguro que no detecto nada ni mucho menos presencio algún ente –**

 **-¡No! Claro que no pudo, se necesita un material avanzado para poder detectarlo, y yo pude presenciar el poder que emana en especial, de esa estatua, así que sin más chachara les presento la maquina que puede hacer que esa energía tome forma… -**

Tomo la manta que tapaba a la maquina, de un fuerte tirón la arrojo al suelo y dejo que todos presenciaran aquel artefacto que revolucionaria el tiempo en el que están. Tenia forma de puerta ovalada, 2 grandes antenas que serian parte del acto a continuación.

 **-Ay ciertas cosas que suelen estar en este mundo y ciertos sucesos que ocurren en estos lugares, de todos ellos siempre sobra una evidencia de ese poder que es la clave para todas nuestras respuestas, Canterlot High, el incendio en fosforth, la gran tormenta que hubo hace poco unas calles mas arriba, todo apunta a un solo objeto, el resto que deja cada incidente o suceso es la clave para activar esta maquina, por lo que… después de la tormenta, en Canterlot High, esa estatua perdió una pequeña parte de ella y cayo al suelo, yo la tome y la estuve investigando y logre dar con un poco de esa energía misteriosa, ahora la pondré en la maquina y con un fragmento de Drusa que me dio el mayor, muchas gracias, podremos activar la maquina y realizar el tan esperado milagro –**

Todo el escenario se volvió tétrico, Nadie iba a creer que la maquina pudiera funcionar a la perfección y demostrar lo que alguna vez se creía imposible, el inventor activo la palanca que daría poder a la maquina, unos interruptores haciendo corto por haya, otros dando luces extrañas por haya. Se había armado un espectáculo, de repente la sala comenzó a temblar y el portal empezó a brillar, uno a uno empezaron a salir dado que no muchos podían aguantar el miedo atrapado dentro de ellos, la desconfianza al ver que el invento podía fallar y provocar un accidente atroz, de repente la maquina empezó a absorber…todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella.

La gente no dudo en apretar el botón de alerta para peligro, uno a uno empezaron a evacuar, pero nadie podía salir sabiendo la verdad sobre aquel día. El mayor agarro el comunicador y ordeno el asesinato de todo aquel que salga por esa puerta, excepto el presidente. El científico rogo a la multitud tranquilidad, pero nadie le presto atención, puesto a que todos temían al poder que había desatado, de repente la tragedia llegaría en el momento exacto.

- **¡CUIDADO!** – Grito una de las potencias financieras – **¡Atrás de usted! –**

Un fierro del techo se desprendía, apuntando directamente al creador de la maquina, de repente la maquina soltó un rayo potente que atino al inventor. Una gran descarga se le había dado al pobre inventor quien después de eso se quedo paralizado y al ver que el gran fierro del techo estaba a punto de desprenderse y el al no poder hacer nada para moverse, supo que había cometido un error.

*CHANK*

El metal se desprendió y atravesó al inventor de la maquina, el inventor en sus pocos minutos de vida logro ver algo sin igual, algo que el esperaba después de todo lo inesperado, un prado se observaba en lo que parecía ser un portal… la maquina, un portal que habría una puerta a otra dimensión, el doctor soltó una lagrima al saber que su teoría sobre la soledad humana era cierta, de que existía otro mundo idéntico al suyo. Por otra parte un soldado quien había llegado al rescate por ordenes del mayor desenchufo el cable que daba energía a la maquina. De repente un gran impulso fue expulsado por la maquina que se desactivo, el creador fue tirado al suelo y fallecido en el momento, por otra parte, los que aun estaban ahí, el mayor y unos cuantos poderes del país se encontraban heridos, afuera en la entrada de la fabrica, lo único que yacían en el suelo eran los cadáveres de quienes participaron en el evento que resulto un desastre.

De repente una llamada al mayor.

- **Aquí el mayor Razor –** Contesto el mayor – ¿ **Quien habla? –**

 **-Mayor, soy el presidente –** Respondió con jadeos – **Lo que acaba de ocurrir –**

 **-Si lo se señor, pero des… descuide me encargue de los que salieron afuera –**

 **-No, faltan esos millonarios ¿Están todos ahí? –**

 **-eh… -** Miro el mayor a su alrededor y noto que faltaba 1 – **Solo falta 1 mi señor –**

 **-Mayor… a partir de ahora, solo tu y yo sabemos esa información sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, nadie mas que tu y yo –**

 **-Pero… señor –**

 **-No podemos dejar que nadie mas intente esto, es por esto que nuestros ante pasados no dejaron la formula sobre esto, nadie puede volver a intentarlo, lo que sea que este ahí afuera a partir de hoy no interesa, solo se sabe que la puerta ¡no debe ser abierta! Jamás. –**

 **\- como ordene señor… -**

Y así fue, el mayor obedeció la orden, y aquellos pobres millonarios que solo querían volver a casa fueron eliminados de la faz de la tierra, cuando se preguntaba por ellos, la mentira tomo su lugar y no dejo que nadie averiguara sobre la verdad de la muerte de aquel científico o aquellas potencias mundiales… algunos de ellos fueron reemplazados para no dar sospecha alguna. Por ahora, el lugar quedo cerrado y procedió a estar como abandonado y en ruinas, lo único que se sabe es que la maquina permaneció ahí, escondida de la sociedad y de todo aquel que se atreviese a pisar el suelo de ahí. El secreto permaneció… escondido.

Fin del PROLOGO

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **FLASHBACK DE OF**

 **UBICACIÓN: OF**

 **LUGAR: MANSION A.P**

 **HORA: DESCONOCIDA**

…

 **-Amigo… lo eh echo, al final lo eh echo, logre lo que tanto querías… tenias razón, ella estaba ahí, finalmente las uní a todas. Amigo, siento que algo anda mal, una de ellas se quiso rehusar a lo que me pediste que haga y… casi escapa, que ay de malo ¿en mi? Ahora se que debo hacer… debo encontrarte, arreglar lo que hemos hecho y no dejar que alguien mas lo repita. Amigo, se que te encontrare y los 5 finalmente estaremos juntos como el equipo que éramos hace tiempo, mi martillo será la justicia en este mundo a partir de ahora, recuerda lo que acordamos… Calypso, se bien que eres, se como es el dragón.**

 **De tu amigo… A.P.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Revelaciones

_**FUERA DE EQUESTRIA**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: REVELACIONES**_

Paso el tiempo.

Jamás se volvió a saber sobre aquella maquina o aquellos trágicos momentos que pasaron adentro de la sala de experimentación. Muchos visitantes, extranjeros y viajeros acudieron al lugar, pero la seguridad era estricta que apenas se podía entrar a medio pasillo y ver los alrededores, pero jamás se lograba penetrar hasta aquella sala de evidencia con el portal inactivo.

No claro, hasta este año.

 **LUGAR: CANTERLOT HIGH**

 **HORA: 11:11 AM**

-¡ **Hay Jeiden! -** Exclamo una alumna que se hallaba en la sala de ciencias junto a su compañero – **Ya arruinaste la formula era menos pólvora –**

¿Quiénes eran estas personas? 2 simples estudiantes de la escuela, adolescentes, quienes casi entran a la etapa de la adultez, una mujer y un hombre, jóvenes en si… quienes pasaban una simple tarde de escuela.

Solaris Lightex y Jeiden Danver Night

-¡ **Ya détente! –** Exclamo Solaris, quien fue ignorada por Jeiden quien no tenia intención de parar el proyecto que estaban haciendo juntos, como compañeros de clase, hasta que de repente –

* _ **Campanada***_

Ambos agarraron sus mochilas y fueron hasta la cafetería, a parte de ser compañeros de clase, eran los mejores amigos desde que eran niños, una promesa los unía a ambos.

 **LUGAR: CAFETERIA**

 **HORA: 11:30 AM**

Un día cualquiera de clases, ambos juntos por la amistad, se sentaban juntos, comían juntos, eran como hermanos… solían discutir y conversar, pero nada los obligaba a pelear, simplemente eran… como hermanos.

Aquella mañana en la cafetería todo iba como la seda, ambos sirvieron sus alimentos y procedieron a sentarse en el respectivo asiento que les tocaba cada año, cada día, cada mes… de repente mientras Solaris caminaba, un pie atravesó su camino, lo que provoco una caída de ella y de sus alimentos

De repente gran parte de la cafetería llena de alumnos comenzó a reír, uno a uno empezaron a levantarse y tomar foto de la pequeña tragedia que tuvo que pasar Solaris en frente de todos, quien provoco esto llevaba un cabello de divinos colores rojizos y anaranjados, de piel sumamente naranja claro, con una ropa casual… se llama Sunset Shimmer.

- **¡Que te pasa Sunset! –** Exclamo Solaris – **Normalmente sueles molestar a la hora de clases.**

 **-Hmp, normalmente es divertido hacerlo a la hora del almuerzo –** Contesto Sunset en un tono creído, del cual muchos temían –

- **Oye, hacerla caer es una cosa, tirar su comida es otra –** Acudió Rainbow dash, quien estaba presente en el momento exacto – **No es justo.**

 **-Bueno, es por eso que siempre deben andar acompañados y asegurados de que alguien los ayude ¿oh no? Rainbow dash –** Rainbow… se mantuvo en silencio y procedió a sentarse, pero en un momento desprevenido, alguien tomo la caja de jugo de Sunset, quien se dio cuenta en un instante y volteo para ver quien fue, ahí apareció jeiden tomándose el jugo quien dijo –

- **Si - *** _estruja la caja y luego la tira a un lado* -_ **Es por eso que siempre estoy aquí.**

Sunset solo lo miro con ojos de seriedad, Jeiden avanzo y levanto a Solaris del suelo, quien le agradeció su ayuda y procedió a sentarse para olvidar lo que ocurrió. En tanto al resto, nadie quiso entrometerse.

Paso el día y toco finalmente la campana de salida, Todos salieron con sus mochilas, algunos se fueron en bici… otros en coche… algunos en autobús, Jeiden y Solaris sin embargo eran de esas personas que siempre debían caminar admirando el paisaje de donde pasaban, en un momento en el camino Solaris tiro su mochila al suelo.

 **-¡No es justo! –** Grito – **Desde que llegamos Sunset Shimmer no ah sido más que un dolor de cabeza, todos le temen y ya estoy harta de que eso pase –**

 **\- No es tan malo Solaris –** Respondió Jeiden quien recogió la mochila del suelo – **Rainbow dash nos ayudo, oh al menos lo intento, se que algunos no temen tanto a lo que ella pueda hacer –**

 **-Pero jamás lograran retarla y acabar con su racha de brabucona, tan solo quisiera estar en algún otro lugar donde todos te respeten y te ayuden –** De repente, solaris soltó una lagrima, jeiden al ver esto no pudo contenerse en querer ayudar, pero todos los intentos que había hecho hasta ahora no hacían mas… que entristecerla… Solaris vio a jeiden y noto que el quería darle la mochila – **Y sobre todo Jeiden… ¡Por que tu no lo entiendes! –** De repente movió sus brazos de forma que le daría un gran empujón a Jeiden, quien cayó al suelo y soltó la mochila con gran impulso, la cual cayó unos metros mas adelante, un animal… conocido como mapache. La tomo y se la llevo corriendo, Solaris al ver esto no dudo en levantar a jeiden y decirle que ambos sigan al mapache y no dejar que se lleve su preciado objeto.

\- **Rápido Jeiden, ¡que no escape! –**

Dijo solaris mientras corría, Pero cada ves se iba alejando mas y mas de su objetivo, sin embargo Jeiden era listo, sabia para donde podría llegar el animal si seguía un camino especifico, así que decidió ir por un atajo y logro dar con el animalejo quien se había topado con el al frente de sorpresa.

- **Hasta aquí llegaste –** Dijo Jeiden confiado de si mismo – **¡Solaris ya lo tengo! Ahh…**

El animal resulto agresivo, cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas salvaje, saltando al rostro de Jeiden y arañándolo poco a poco, termino siendo derribado y lanzado hacia un edificio… donde parecía que todo iba a derrumbarse… un edificio que antes experimentaba con ciertos componentes que podrían ayudar a la comunidad… un edificio donde sucedió… un accidente.

 **-Ahí esta, solo debemos ¡Ah! –** Solaris fue detenida en su camino por Jeiden, quien moviendo la cabeza en señal de "no" hiso que Solaris retrocediera – ¿ **Que te ocurre? Lo vamos a perder –**

 **\- Solaris, no creo que comprendas al poder en que nos podemos meter, la mochila no es para tanto podemos comprarte una nueva ¿Qué dices? –**

 **-¡No! –** Grito Solaris empujándolo – **¿Por qué no entraríamos ahí? No veo que algo este mal solo es una fábrica en ruinas de la cual todos dicen que un incendio fue lo que ocurrió –**

 **\- ¡No! No creas todo lo que te dijeron Solaris –** Dijo jeiden con temor – **Lo que sea que te hallan dicho de esta fabrica es falso, yo se que algo malo pasa aquí… algo horrible sucedió, se cree que fue un incendio, pero si te das cuenta no ay indicios de quemaduras en las paredes ni mucho menos cenizas, además, las personas que entraron hasta el fondo jamás salieron –**

 **\- Tal vez las quitaron, vamos sígueme no podemos perder tiempo –** Solaris no hiso caso a lo que Jeiden le dijo, y procedió a seguir su camino por su mochila. Jeiden quien estaba aterrado no le quedo otra que tomar valor y adentrarse al lugar donde una vez presencio un acto misterioso.

El ambiente era sosegado y todo estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera el sonido de los autos en las calles era suficiente, el lugar tenia cada ves mas un parecido a la morgue, por lo que ambos chicos decidieron adentrarse mas adentro lo mas rápido posible… hasta que finalmente, el descubrimiento… la mochila se hallaba entre restos del edificio que se andaba cayendo poco a poco con el tiempo. Solaris sonrió y tomo la mochila abrazándola con gran fuerza, Jeiden le toco el hombro en señal de que la misión se había cumplido y que debían salir de ahí para no intervenir en asuntos de otro grado… Solaris asintió con la cabeza en señal de si y procedieron a caminar para la salida, pero de repente, una tembladera se a presento en el lugar Jeiden pudo notar como el suelo volvía como el hielo, inestable y con aberturas… todo se calmo de repente, ambos se quedaron quietos en el lugar donde estaban. De repente, pasos se lograron escuchar a lo lejos, parecía que alguien se aproximaba hacia ellos, Solaris detuvo a jeiden quien quería ver quien era, la silueta del hombre quien se dirigía a ellos se hacia mas grande, mucho mas grande, hasta que finalmente se mostro ante ellos.

Jeiden abrió los ojos y vio que no era nada para preocuparse, que simplemente fuera un guardia de seguridad algo viejo quien los apuntaba con una linterna por más que era de día.

- **¿Pero que hacen aquí? –** Pregunto escandalizando – **Este no es un lugar de turistas, largo de aquí –**

- **Ah pero claro ya nos íbamos, es solo que… -** dijo dando un paso adelante, fue en ese momento en el que el suelo empezó a temblar… de repente una grieta se formo en aquel suelo viejo que tenia años inestable, tiempo, en el que la estructura del edificio se andaba quebrando cada mas y mas hasta el punto que algunas partes se llegaran a quebrar por un simple peso ligero.

Solaris se agarro fuertemente de Jeiden con temor a que alguna pared les caiga encima, pero quienes estaban destinados ah caer en ese momento tuvo como resultado… a ese par de amigos, quienes se les derrumbo el suelo y cayeron a un profundo abismo sin vista de algún punto cercano al suelo, mientras tanto el guardia no tomo importancia, considerando la profundidad, para el aquel par de amigos habían muerto… pero las cosas no salieron como tal.

Jeiden mientras caía vio unos cables sueltos, se ideo una gran idea en aquel momento, una ultima oportunidad antes de morir, era arriesgarse o esperar el trágico final, tuvo confianza en si mismo y se movió lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al cable y sostenerse, cuando lo logro se sostuvo con fuerza pero el dolor que era resultado de la fricción no lo mantenía fácil la situación, pero para el ya nada era mas importante que su vida, hasta que finalmente llego a tierra, con las manos heridas pero no rotas, el movimiento que hiso le dio el tiempo suficiente para frenar su caída, sin embargo Solaris no pudo haber hecho lo mismo, Jeiden de inmediato al ver que no llegaba aun al suelo, se posiciono en el lugar donde podría caer Solaris y logro atraparla o mas bien… amortiguar su caída.

Solaris al darse cuenta que ya no caía hacia un abismo sin fondo, abrió aquellos ojos asustados y con temor miro de bajo de ella, noto de repente que Jeiden estaba siendo aplastado por culpa suya así que de inmediato se quito y se levanto…

El cuarto empezó a encender las luces que solían tener un brillo enorme, pero que ahora tienen una luz promedio. A continuación se presentaban los simples objetos como tubos tirados en el suelo, cables sueltos y chatarra de metal por todos lados, el ambiente era lúgubre y sus alrededores como ruinas en perfecto estado, ambos no podían creer en el lugar que habían caído. Jeiden en aquel momento reviso el lugar, con esperanza de encontrar algún cadáver para poder creer que su hipótesis era sobre los misterios de aquel edificio eran reales.

Solaris pregunto.

- **¿Caímos metros de altura en un lugar que aun funciona?** –

Jeiden le respondió.

- **Exacto, este debe ser el lugar del que nadie vuelve jamás** –

Solaris aun tenia sus dudas, el sentimiento de descubrimiento, no veía a ningún ser vivo por ahí, el haber caído a un lugar prohibido con su mejor amigo, no sentía ningún remordimiento, la curiosidad aumentaba por lo que se dio a verificar el lugar, encontró un elevador descompuesto del todo, en un lado un enchufe de gran tamaño.

- **Debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible antes que alguien nos encuentre –** Dijo Jeiden con temor ah ser arrestado.

Pero Solaris tenía otros planes.

- **Acabamos de descubrir algo que no muchos lograron notar ó ver –** Dijo ella confiada – **Imagínate. Jeiden y Solaris, cazadores de misterios, solo piénsalo.**

Jeiden se imagino lo que llegaría ocurrir si salían, los mitos podrían ser ciertos, si los hallaban ¿se les implicaría la ley en ellos? Jeiden empezaba a tener locura en su mente, pensar en algo que podía ayudar era casi imposible, volteo a ver a Solaris para percatar que no cometiera alguna estupidez, pero lo típico se hiso realidad.

Solaris no podía ver bien con la poca luz que había en la sala, al encontrar el enchufe tirado ya en el suelo, se le prendió la mente como un bombillo, pensó que si enchufaba eso podría activar la luz por completo, su teoría se hiso posible, pero Jeiden sabia que eso no traería nada bueno.

- **Finalmente puedo ver algo –** Exclamo Solaris satisfecha por poder mirar claramente cada alrededor del lugar, Jeiden observo las luces unos segundos… pero la tranquilidad para ellos había acabado al enchufar el aparato que estaba prohibido tocar.

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, Jeiden cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse por el inmenso cataclismo que ocurrió en aquella zona del edificio. Solaris salto a un lado de su ubicación, puesto a que una inmensa roca cayó del techo.

-¡ **Solaris! –** Gritaba Jeiden para poder estar junto a su amiga en sus últimos momentos de vida puesto a que ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a ocurrir con exactitud.

Empezaron a salir choques eléctricos, el lugar comenzó ah arder en llamas, ambos tomados de la mano juntos al portal desactivado preparándose para lo peor, Solaris pensó que el elevador también iba a funcionar, pero no fue así… una explosión ocurrió en el lugar del cual Solaris no salió intacta.

Quemando la mitad de su cara, Solaris cayo al suelo rendida, Jeiden la tomo y con lagrimas en los ojos pidió que nada de esto fuera real, que todo lo que ocurría solo fuera una ilusión, pero, el empezó a creer que todo era una ilusión cuando lo falso se hiso realidad… la maquina después de tantos años de inactivo se había activo finalmente y vuelta a estar en lo que era aquel fatídico día de prueba.

Jeiden no sabia que hacer, mas que esperar… pero de repente logro ver algo, era el sol… saliendo al amanecer, y un prado se veía con animales a su alrededor, jeiden pensó estar loco… pero hiso su ultima jugada antes de morir como tal… corrió junto a su amiga en brazos hacia aquel prado, salto con un ultimo grito y desapareció.

El edificio comenzó a arder.

El guardia salió de aquel lugar abandonado y al salir pudo ver a todo un escuadrón oficial, cuando preguntaron que era lo que había pasado, porque razón el edificio empezó a arder en llamas. El guardia les dijo.

 **-Solo se que, entraron dos adolescentes, posiblemente estudiantes y que luego cayeron por… -**

El guardia fue interrumpido, el lugar estaba cayéndose a pedazos, una gran bola de fuego cayo del techo y las cenizas se esparcieron por todo el alrededor, el guardia fue afectado por aquel fuego lo que provoco que ardiera en llamas, los que estaban al mando comenzaron a restringir todo paso hacia el lugar, pero no paso mucho para que dejaran de hacerlo. La estructura no logro resistir, por lo que cayó y se derrumbo por completo mientras iba ardiendo cual infierno.

…

De repente en un prado lleno de vida, con flores de color en variedad y un sol natural una luz comienza a destellar en medio de aquel prado, una y otra ves destellando como luciérnaga con un brillo blanco como el destello de un flash de fotografía.

Los animalitos que estaban en el lugar empezaron a notar aquel destello por lo que empezaron a acercarse al lugar, de repente un gran destello provoco que retrocedieran aterrados, animales aterrados por la fuerza sobrenatural que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

De repente el destello se volvió colorida, lo colorido empezó a tomar forma y la forma termino siendo un circulo en movimiento del cual salían colores divinos y por dentro parecía ser un tobogán colorido… el suelo empezó a temblar y los animales empezaron a correr aterrados al pensar que era un mal presagio, pero lo único que ocurrió, fue que de aquel circulo tembloroso salieron dos ponys curiosos.

Uno de ellos, tenía pelaje gris… y otro pelaje naranja, el cabello del gris salió blanco como la nieve, la de color naranja con pelo amarillo mesclado de franjas amarillas aun mas claras. Los ojos del gris eran azules con pupilas normales como de cualquier pony, sin embargo la de cabellos dorados tenía ojos celestes… pero sin pupilas y además sus patas tenían un color oscuro que solo le tapaba una pequeña parte de ellas.

Dos ponys en un día tranquilo, llegan ah Equestria.

 _ **FIN DE CAPITULO**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **FLASHBACK DE O.F**_

 **UBICACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA**

 **HORA: DESCONOCIDA**

 ***** _Suenan vidrios rompiéndose en la alcoba*_

 _-…_ **Pu-Puedes ¿escucharme?** – Dijo una voz del todo femenina, frágil por completo – **Estoy "mudando" te dije que podía… mudar… los guardianes nos observan. Debo tener cuidado y no moverme… Algo malo ocurrió ayer… Algo malo salió en el plan… No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Incrustaron algo malo… dentro de mi… este cuerpo no sirve mas. El resto de gente no puede arreglarme ni si quiera los que poseen las más altas habilidades… ni siquiera el esta aquí, se fue… -**

 **-Pero… Pero-**

 **-Pronto me llevaran a una morgue –** Insistió – **Pero no van a arreglar el cuerpo, me echaran al horno del cual jamás saldré… lo que es malo aquí… es malo por siempre allá abajo… ¿me ayudaras? Quiero que me saques de aquí y vallas a la dirección que esta en el bolsillo de mi antiguo cuerpo, allí veras una dirección… si haces lo que te digo echaras todo lo malo que me ah sucedido y jamás será recuperado. Pero ten cuidado por favor… esas 2 están aquí con nosotros, ellas no dejaran de buscarnos, nos quieren cazar, debes escucharme y hacer todo lo que te diga, escúchame y saldremos de esto, estaré alrededor tuyo… siguiéndote… mirándote… cuidándote-**

La inocente victima cayo en aquellas palabras tímidas que reflejaban confianza a simple vista, haciendo caso ah todas las indicaciones que la voz le mandaba hacer… llegaron al gran salón, desordenado y viejo con polvo alrededor

- **Debes seguir mis instrucciones –** Dijo la voz frágil – **para que no nos noten al unir… al llegar al cuarto de la eminencia donde te diré lo que debes hacer para que no nos noten… juntas… ellas intentaran seguirte, van a querer atraparte, voy a ayudarte a evitarlas. No se darán cuenta cuando lleguemos al cuarto de la eminencia –**

El ambiente se volvió tétrico ambas no movían una sola parte de su cuerpo, de repente * _PAM*_ sonó una puerta y la voz ordeno.

- **Ve adelante –** La inocente criatura obedeció – **Detente… quédate… callada –** dos sombras a lo lejos se movían, parecían ser dos personas, una de ellas parecía estar armada – **Ve adelante y sube las escaleras y luego ve a la izquierda… ahora ve hacia adelante, ya estas cerca. Alto, agáchate, esta justo en frente de ti… no te… muevas… Ella esta aquí para ayudarme Beliad… no va a lastimarnos… *** _Disparos* *Pasos*…_ **ella se fue, pero volverá… el cuarto de la eminencia esta al frente tuyo… entra ahora –**

 ***** _Puerta abriéndose y cerrándose *_

 _-_ ***** _ **Peligro, zona altamente contaminada. Peligro, zona altamente contaminada. Se solicita desco…* *SSSCHHDT* -**_

 _ **-**_ **Tu… ahora estas en el cuarto de la eminencia, esas 2 ya vinieron aquí antes, yo vine aquí antes y ahora… ya estuve afuera antes, pero me daban por búsqueda ya que les parecía toxica para sus habitantes… regresaba aquí y no dejaba que me vieran… ellos siempre me han echado de sus tierras por no ser igual… pero si soy igual que ellos… si soy igual que tu… entonces podría ocultarme y regresar… con el… si me veo como tu, me dejaran en paz… esto solo te dolerá por 1 segundo –**

De repente la inocente criatura se quedo paralizada, el techo empezó a sonar de forma extraña, la joven criatura no tenia entendido lo que debía hacer, no sabia la forma de la cosa a la que se enfrentaba, intentar pedir ayuda alertaría a su manipuladora… en un lado de la habitación, logra ver un armario, decide entrar para no salir herida y esperar a que alguien venga, dando un salto logra llegar y se oculta de quien quería poseerla.

 **-¿No me creíste? No me creíste… ¿pero porque no confías en mi? Es que… yo… A veces no entiendo porque esta gente hace las cosas que quieren-** Del techo empezó a caer una sustancia verde, la victima no pretendía tocarla, así que bloqueo la puerta con su cuerpo hasta encontrar algo mas fuerte y resistente.

- **Pensé que yo te gustaba, Pensé que hice bien todo para ti… yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño pero… pero te necesito… para que pueda finalmente salir… te necesito para poder verme con el –**

Por más que la manipuladora desconocida, solía tener buenos argumentos la victima pensó bien antes de actuar y supo que no debía dejarse atrapar.

- **Si me encuentran tal como soy… no me dejaran seguir aquí… y no podre intentarlo… nunca… jamás… y-yo… quiero estar dentro… de… ti –**

De repente la victima comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su espalda, cuando vio que era noto que era una viscosidad de tono verdoso, acido sobre todo y que no podía tocarlo. La viscosidad comenzó a esparcirse en la cerradura y en los soportes de la puerta lo que provoco que poco a poco se abriera.

-¿ **No es por eso que me ayudaste? Para estar conmigo otra ves… no lo entiendo… no te matare y lo que te hare solo dolerá 1 segundo… Todo estará bien… Tu misma lo dijiste… que solo fue… un-un accidente… aun estoy aquí –**

De repente pasos empezaron a oírse subiendo las escaleras, la victima comenzó a correr y correr para poder salvarse, pero una viscosidad cayó en su hombro… miro arriba suyo… y vio a la cosa en su forma real.

- **Jamás encontrare la forma de salir… -** Dijo la victima antes de…

* _CRANCH!*_

La bestia se representa como una masa verde, parecida a una bacteria, la inocente victima es atacada, antes de poder salir corriendo la monstruosa bestia atrapa a la inocente victima comiendo la cabeza entera, conociendo lo acida que puede ser, la victima no sobrevive… la bestia como si se tratase de una araña se lleva al oscuro techo del lugar el cuerpo.

…

Dos personas entran en el lugar conocido como la antigua habitación de la eminencia, ambas inspeccionando el lugar, verificando que todo este bien, de repente un sonido en el armario de la eminencia capta su atención, ambas atentas abren lentamente el armario y logran encontrar a una pequeña unicornio, quien voltea y les sonríe diciendo…

- **Todo aquí esta bien. Aun estoy aquí** –


End file.
